


Murphy's Law

by Sexwithazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Father!Louis, Happy Ending, M/M, dad!harry, dad!louis, depression!louis, father!harry, father!larry, hurt!louis, idk what this is, im sorry, ziam wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexwithazza/pseuds/Sexwithazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has never loved anything more than Harry and now he can't even remember what he wanted to name their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about three hours and there are so many typos looking back on it now. It is what it is, I guess. Hope you enjoy!

Louis doesn't remember most of the past seven months of his life. Zayn even gave up checking on him about three months into the post-Harry era, not that Louis even remembers him coming over. He'd mostly see Louis laying in bed or sitting on the floor of his living room going through an old photo album. The one they got for Christmas from Harry's mother during their first year together. They were so in love neither could see straight. 

The final foreclosure notice comes in the mail and it sits unopened on the counter. The only reason Louis even checks the mail is to make sure nothing comes for Harry really. He hasn't gotten anything expect for the occasional magazine from his favorite stores and a few bank letters that Harry must have forgotten to switch to his new address. It wouldn't matter if Louis did get these letters because its not like he knows his new address or anything. Louis tells himself that he doesn't want to find a letter that Harry wrote to him in the mailbox one day but really that's the only thing he wants. 

So Louis spends another day in his room, where the curtains haven't been opened in months and nothing smells like Harry anymore. It's almost pathetic the way Louis clings to Harry's old pillow and cries silently to another day spent alone. He cries a lot that day. 

Two weeks later and Louis realizes he hasn't eaten in four days and begins to feel dizzy. The kitchen is empty. Of course it is. He hasn't been the store on months. He was basically living off pasta without sauce and stale chips. 

The phone rings six times before he answers and rushes out a whispered, "Lou?"

"Yeah," Louis croaks and its the first time he's spoken in months. Years maybe but that can't be. Harry left him eight months ago. Exactly eight months ago today. 

"Please tell me you're still okay," Zayn is still whispering and Louis has no clue why but he's thankful for it. Louis might cry of Zayn speaks any louder. 

"It's eight months today, Zayn. I, um, I haven't eaten in a while and I've finally ran out of food. Please, can you-"

"Of course I can, love. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just, please, hold on." Zayn says and then the line goes dead. 

Louis feels like he waits hours when really it's a mere fifteen minutes before a knock at the sounds throughout the house. Zayn steps in carrying bags of groceries and begins putting them away without saying anything. He glances at the huge pile of mail on the counter and sighs loudly. 

"Lou, I'm so sorry for not coming over more often. You have no idea how sorry I am," Zayn is saying as he wraps his arms around Louis' skinny frame. He's much skinner than he ever has been and Zayn knows he hasn't showered in days. Louis doesn't wrap his arms around Zayn. He just doesn't. It feels like too much. 

Zayn let's him go and Louis slumps against the counter. He doesn't have the energy to keep himself standing by himself. Pathetic really. 

"Louis, this is a foreclosure letter. You're losing the house," Zayn whispers like it a huge secret and he doesn't want to be the one to break the news. 

"They should have sent that letter months ago honesty. I haven't paid anything on the house in a while."

"How long is a while, Lou?"

"Eight months."

\-----------

Louis finds out about Zayn's new boyfriend on Saturday and cries Sunday. He doesn't cry because Zayn's taken or the fact that he has someone and Louis doesn't. Louis cries because Zayn didn't tell him. That's how low he's sunken. His friends can't even share anything about their lives because they're afraid of Louis' reaction. 

People come Monday. They knock on his door and Louis doesn't answer. They go anyway eventually and come back at the same time every day that week. Louis clings to the photo album and stares at the wall while they bang on his door. Louis thinks they'll break it down eventually. 

The following weekend he packs a bag. He puts three outfits into his old suitcase he and Harry bought for their trip to Australia but never used because Harry left the week before they were supposed to leave. Into another bag, he puts all of Harry's old jumpers that he left behind, the photo album, and the velvet box that has been hidden under his underwear for close to a year now. He never got around to giving it to Harry and Louis thinks that of he ever runs into Harry again...that will be the first thing he gives to him. 

Lois steps out into the sunlight for the first time and glances up at the sun. His eyes burn but he continues to state up at it. Then, he walks away from his home with only two bags and never looks back. 

Zayn greets him with a look that's tells Louis all to clearly that he knows what's going on and leads him to the back bedroom. Zayn thinks he doesn't see the picture frame that Zayn stuffs into the back of his pants. Louis does. 

\-----------

It's Wednesday and Louis is in hysterics because he remembers that he forgot Harry's pillow. Zayn comes in around two in the morning to find Louis curled up in the corner of the room. He can make out enough of Louis' words to know what's wrong and comes back an hour later with it stuffed under his arm along with a dark grey beanie that Harry used to wear 24/7. 

Louis can't even thank him but Zayn whispers, I know, love. 

\----------

It takes a month before Zayn will introduce his boyfriend to him. He comes over on a Sunday. Louis is still curled up around the pillow with Harry's hat under his chin when both boys come in. Louis is staring straight ahead. He's not crying though and that's a first for this week. It's one of bad weeks. Their anniversary is coming up. It's three weeks away. 

"Lou, I want to introduce you to someone," Zayn says while sitting on the bed and running his fingers through Louis' hair. Zayn has been making him shower so at least he's clean. "This is Liam."

Liam doesn't smile. He thinks it will ruin everything and he's probably right. Louis glances over without much interest. Zayn holds his breath waiting for Louis' outburst but it doesn't come. 

Louis is grinning for the first time in far too long when he looks back at Zayn and nods once. "He's cute, Z. Good job."

Before Zayn can even respond though, Louis buries his face in the hat and doesn't look up again. It makes Zayn's almost happy moment disappear and he closed the door behind him and Liam. 

"Maybe he should go talk to a professional, Zayn. I've never seen someone so depressed. I mean, this isn't even depression anymore. This is...nothing."

Suddenly the door opens and Louis doesn't meet their eyes as he drags his bags out of the room. He has the hat wadded up on his hand and he's leaving. Zayn can tell. 

"Lou, please. Please don't leave," Zayn says, holding Louis' arm. 

"Zayn. Thank you. I can never thank you enough for everything you've done but I can't stay here anymore. I. I can't. Anymore. I can't be." Louis sighs before whispering, still looking at the ground. "I'm nothing. Without him, I don't matter, Z. You have to know that."

For a split second Zayn is ecstatic because its the most Louis has spoken in a long time. Way too long. The it turns to dead because somehow he understands Louis' words and its too much. 

"Lou. Maybe you should go talk to someone, love. I think it will be good for you to get all these feelings off your chest. I mean, what can it hurt. It doesn't mean your crazy, love. You can talk about...him the whole time if you want." 

\----------

Louis talks about Harry for the entire hour and a half that Thursday. Dr. Bryan or Stacey listened the whole time smiling at the right moments and asking him simple questions. It's ten minutes in when he realizes that he can't remember what Harry wanted to name their first child. It's one of the most important things in their lives and Louis can remember. He's crying the rest of the time. Stacey doesn't care. She still smiles and asks questions. 

Louis steps out of the room barely grinning but Zayn thinks its a huge step forward. They walk home together slowly. Even though Louis doesn't say anything, Zayn is happy. He's extremely happy when he sees Louis staring at the park and they slowly veer of the path home until their sitting on a bench and watching people with their animals or children run past. 

"Are you happy with him?" Louis asks suddenly. 

Zayn nods quickly and says yes without a second thought. They grin at each other and Louis nods as if saying then so am I. 

\-----------

Everything is better than Zayn ever expected for the next week. Then Zayn comes home with a single red rosé saying that Liam gave it to him and everything goes to shit again. Louis cries for two days straight. He cries through their anniversary as well. 

\-----------

Zayn takes Louis to see Stacey twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays every week. Only once does Louis refuse to go. Zayn doesn't know why until three days later when and he realizes it exactly a year ago that Harry left. 

Louis can feel something in the air when he goes to get ready one day. He knows something is off. Zayn comes in and Louis is completely ready to go. For whatever reason, Louis grabs the velvet box from one of his drawers ignoring the odd look Zayn gives him and ushers them out of the house. 

The therapy meeting goes as they all do but Louis doesn't talk about Harry the whole time anymore. He talks about how happy he is for Zayn and that Liam is a great guy and admits that he only came here but Liam suggested it. That's something he's never told either of them. Stacey asks if the three of them ever do things together like watch movies and go the park but Louis shakes his head. Louis still spends a lot if his time lying in bed but now he's eating regularly and finally gaining some weight. 

He doesn't tell her about the box in his pocket. 

\-----------

Louis smiles widely at Zayn who asks the usual, ready to go? Louis nods and they step out into the busy streets. 

A year of begging the universe to let Louis see Harry one last time and then he's right across the street. He's standing in front of a coffee shop with a short blonde guy. They are laughing. Louis can't remember the last time he laughed. 

Zayn gasps audibly when he realizes what Louis is staring at. To Zayn's surprise, Louis is smiling as he watches Harry laugh. He can't imagine what Louis is feeling right now. 

"I have to give this is him, Z," Louis whispers and starts walking across the street. 

He didn't see the truck. He really didn't. Harry was all he saw as he stepped onto the asphalt. The world stops as Louis stares up at the sky. Zayn is screaming for someone to call an ambulance. 

"Lou'" the angel is saying. The angel is running his hand across Louis' face gently and Louis wonders why the angel is crying. He's too beautiful to cry. So so beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. 

Louis thought angels were supposed to ease you into the after life but this one just keeps whispering "please don't go. Don't leave me. Please, Lou. Just hold on a bit longer. Squeeze my hand. Come on. Don't do this to me, baby."

Louis would do anything for that angel. Absolutely anything especially when hes talking in that amazing voice. So he squeezes the hand in his and holds on for a bit longer. 

\---------

Something's on chest and there's noises everywhere. They're loud. Too loud. Louis tries to bury his face in Harry's pillow to block them out and realizes its not in his arms. It's always in his arms when he sleeps. Tears begin spilling down his face rapidly before there's a voice screaming "oh god Louis thank you I love you nurse!"

It all goes black again and he's dreaming about Harry. 

\----------

Later that day, Louis fully wakes up. His eyes don't open. He's scared. This isn't his bed and everything hurts. 

"Calm down, love. You're fine. You're at Knights Hospital. You were hit by a truck. Your leg is broken but other than that you're fine, love." 

Someone puts their hands on his face. Louis knows those hands all too well. 

Louis doesn't open his eyes but starts talking anyway, "I want to have kids. I want to travel around the world. I want to go out more often. I want...everything he'll give me."

"I'm sorry, baby. Zayn told me everything and you have no idea how sorry I am. I missed you so much too. I can never forgive myself but I'm hoping that you have it in you to try and forgive me, baby," Harry says while running his fingers through Louis' tangled hair. 

Slowly his eyes open and he's staring into the green eyes he's always dreamed about. He didn't do them justice. They're so breathtakingly beautiful in person. 

"I'll always forgive you, Harry. Forever," Louis whispers. 

Harry is wearing the ring. Louis grabs his hand and looks up at Harry who says that the nurse found it and asked him to hold it. He just assumed it was for him due to the engraving on the inside that said "You're forever my hazzabear, love Lou."

"Yeah, it's yours."

\----------

Louis is discharged a week later once it's determined that he's stable enough to live at home. Louis breaks the news to Harry that he lost the house and everything in it. Harry almost cries. He cries because he feels so bad about leaving Louis to take care of everything alone. 

"Let's not jump into anything yet. I'm not-" Louis begins but Harry cuts him off. 

"I know. I don't want to rush this time. I want to savor every moment I have with you. You go back to Zayn's and ill go back to mine. We'll work something out. I'll be trying forever to win you back, love."

\------------

Zayn takes care of him when Harry isn't there but that isn't too often. Sometimes Harry spends the night but the two boys still haven't kissed yet. Louis is too afraid and he told Harry this one night before they fell asleep. Harry just continues singing softly until Louis' breaths even out and he's asleep. 

\---------

It takes six months of talking and singing and laughing before Louis kisses Harry and he's never been so happy in his life. It takes eight months before they tell their parents. A year and they start looking for apartment because Louis doesn't want another house for a while. Harry agrees and they settle on a tiny one bedroom overlooking the city. It's beautiful. 

They get married a year later and fill out adoption papers the same day. 

\------------

Louis is sitting on the balcony of their apartment one day when he looks back. Harry is swaying his hips to some song wearing a ridiculous apron and flipping pancakes. Louis wonders how he of all people deserves to be this happy with the most amazing person alive. 

They get the call that same day. A little girl. Kylee is her name and she's their daughter. Harry breaks down over the phone so Louis takes it from his hands and sets up the time when she'll be dropped off. It's amazing and overwhelming and scaring and a million other emotions but Louis has never been more happy and he knows Harry hasn't either. 

They make love that night just like every other night for the past month but this time it feels different. They are a family and their lives are perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

Kylee is the most beautiful little girl either of them have ever seen. She has dark curly hair and Louis likes to braid it when she lets him. She turns two and their mothers coddle her for hours on end. 

Zayn comes over a lot and he brings Liam too. They are engaged now and are currently planning a summer wedding on the beach. Kylee twirls around in her dress when she's supposed to be standing still at the fitting. Louis looks over at Harry and he's smiling while watching her. The seamstress can't even keep from smiling. 

Their wedding is amazing and it's the first time Kylee has ever felt sand. She plays in it before and after and during the wedding which everyone laughs when she gets halfway down the aisle and bends over o grab some in her chubby little hand. Harry ushers her the rest of the way and everything goes smoothly after that. 

"You know, Lou. I was thinking. I don't want to travel the world anymore," Harry says as they lay in their hotel bed with Kyless dead sleep between them. 

"Love, you have always wanted to travel. Why the sudden change?" 

"Because. There is nothing I will ever want more than our family. You have no idea how much I love you."

"Yes I do, baby." 

Kylee stirs and her cheeks puff out in a tiny o as she yawns. 

Everything is perfect. Absolutely perfect.


End file.
